The present invention relates to display strips, and methods of attaching items to the display strip, including handling the display strip itself.
The industry of making display strips is highly competitive, and attempts to efficiently and effectively handle packages are often made, both in terms of reducing the cost and volume of components and in terms of handling, thus improving the ability to automate. Despite these efforts, assembly of packages to display strips continues to be very manually intensive. This is due in large part to the fact that display strips are long, narrow, and flimsy, making them difficult to handle and difficult to attach items to. Some display strips include multiple ways to attach the display strip to a wall or end panel of a shelf system, resulting in redundancy and wasted unused features in the display strips. Another aggravation is that, where high quality display strips are supplied by a product sales company to retail stores, the retail stores reuse the display strip to support and display competitive product.
Accordingly, a display strip, a strip delivery and attachment system, and a way of reducing misuse of “spent” display strips are desired, including means to solve the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.